dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting the Fight
This is the 2nd chapter of The Tales of the Great Islands. Characters Cire ???? Cire's father Cire's mother Disclaimer Contains mild language. reader discretion is advised. Story With the sky as dark as night, the beams of colors were still going inside the castle for an unknown reason. Cire, in the middle of a clearing, uncoincience and moaning, has a nightmare. This nightmare was like no other in the world. He was in a pitch black room with no end. He was tied to a hangman's noose but not dead. He then saw his sister walk up to him, With bow in hand. She readied her bow and aimed at Cire's head. He screamed at the top of his lungs, but no words came out. She fired her bow and it made its mark on Cire's forehead. He then slipped from his noose and fell through the floor. He fell for what felt like hours. He then landed in front of the drawbridge.the drawbridge than opened to reveal a dragon-like creature made of black smoke.It flew into Cire head-on and weakoned him greatly. He fell to the ground on his knees. Before waking up, he saw a bright light coming from the castle's doors. Cire then woke up with a shout. Cire: What the bloody hell was that?! ????: A deathmare. Cire: Who said that? What's a deathmare? ????: More like "what" said that. Down hear, boy. Cire: (Looking everywhere) All I see is...a small glowing rock? ????: That would be me. Listen, I'll explain. Cire: Start with the deathmare. What is that? ????: A deathmare is an artificial nightmare. It is forced upon a person by a black smoke. Cire: A man blew black smoke at me. He was in a dark cloak and had smoke pouring out of him ????: His name is Nightmare. He mastered the art of this evil deed. He would blow the black smoke at his enemies until they begged for what Nightmare would give them. Cire: Now who are you? ????: I am the almighty Zahn. The greatest wizard in the Resistence. Cire: "The" Zahn? I heard you died in an attempted expirement. Zahn: No, it transformed me into this rock. At least I can glow, or you wouldn't be able to find me. Cire: I think my father should know about you. Zahn: Agreed. He needs all the help he can get. Cire: Does he know you? Zahn: Know me?! I was his best friend! Cire: Good. He'll know what to do about Luna. They then returned to the house and told Cire's father everything. Father: It's good to have you back Zahn. My other wizards will find a cure for you in no time. As for this Nightmare, my strongest men have been sent to track him down. Cire: And Luna? Father: She's your problem. Gather enough Resistence fighters to make it into the castle dungeons undetected but large enough to give you backup in there in case you mess up again. Cire: Damn it, Dad! You don't have to attack me every chance you get! Father: Enough! Go and don't fail me. Mother: Good luck. Bring enough food to satisfy that bottomless pit of your's. Cire: I'm not bringing the whole food supply, mom. Just enough to keep me alive. Mother: Be careful. And don't do anything stupid. Cire: *sigh* Yes, mom. Then, the rock and Cire set off on their adventure that will change the world. As they were walking, Zahn started a conversation. Zahn: Your'e taking this rather easily. Cire: Wierd, isn't it? I have a gut fealing that this will go smoothly. Zahn: I hope by the Kings that it is right. Cire: What do you mean by that? Zahn: What I mean is my gut feeling is saying we will end epicly. Cire: How about a bet? Whoever's gut feeling is right get the privalidge to say "I told you so". Zahn: Fine. *to himself* This kid is so damn oblivious. Cire: You said something? Zahn: No. What's that up ahead? Looking ahead, they see the three soldiers that Cire decapitated earlier. Obviously angry they spot the pair of heros. Soldier: There he is! Men, let's have us some revenge. Zahn: *wispering* Have you ever killed a man? Cire: No. Zahn: Damn it. Category:The Tales of the Great Islands